Un Dulce Comienzo y Un Final Feliz
by LauCullen216
Summary: En esta historia no hay drama, ni clichés, ni contiendas, ni nada por el estilo. Es una historia basada en lo dulce que es el amor. Es muy tierna. Lean y juzguen.


Un Dulce Comienzo y Un Final Feliz

Sentí a alguien empujarme por la espalda y mis libros cayeron, esparciéndose por todo el suelo, me agache rápidamente y los tome, exceptuando mi libro de Geometría, el cual no veía por ningún lado.

Mis ojos se toparon con unos tenis deportivos negros, subí mí vista rápidamente, encontrándome con Edward Cullen, el chico que tanto me gusta. Él me sonreía ampliamente mientras me extendía mi libro. Le sonreí agradecida y tome mi libro.

- Gracias. – Le dije mientras ambos reanudábamos nuestros pasos hacia el aula de clases.

- No hay porque. – Me respondió mirándome de reojo. Nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio mientras caminábamos, ambos introspectivos. La verdad era que lamentaba que no estuviéramos juntos en clases, ya que él me llevaba un año y estaba en último grado.

Iba a entrar en mi aula cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Me di la vuelta y vi a Edward mirándome fijamente y mordiéndose el labio con gesto nervioso.

- Me preguntaba si… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche? – Pregunto mirándome nerviosamente. Abrí los ojos como platos debido a la sorpresa, pero me recompuse rápidamente y le sonreí.

- Claro, me encantaría. – Le respondí, el sonrió de manera torcida y se acercó a mí un paso más, casi tocándome.

- Bien, pasare por ti a las ocho. ¿Te parece bien? – Asentí y el sonrió ampliamente. Me beso la mejilla y se fue camino a su clase. Entre en mi aula y me senté en mi asiento, casi como en trance. Alice, mi mejor amiga y quien se sentaba frente a mí, se volvió rápidamente y me miro preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien? Te vez algo ausente. – Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi frente. Rodee los ojos y ella aparto su mano sonriendo.

- Estoy bien, te contare todo luego. – Le respondí ante su mirada inquisitiva. Vi al Sr. Banner entrar e intente prestarle atención a todo lo que decía, pero mi mente se negaba mientras recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Edward.

.: Flash Back.:

Era mi primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Forks. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero no por el hecho de que no conocía a nadie, dado que eso poco me importaba, sino porque no tenía idea de donde rayos quedaba la oficina.

La encontré y hable con la secretaria, la amable Sr. Cope, quien me entrego mi horario de clases y un mapa del lugar.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el inicio de las clases, utilice mi mapa y encontré el aula de Trigonometría, mi primera clase. Me senté escuchando atentamente al profesor y, luego de unos minutos, entro una chica con aspecto de duende y pelo cortó, era bastante linda. Le sonrió y le dijo algo al profesor, luego se sentó en la silla que había frente a mí.

Se volvió hacia mí después de unos segundos con una gran sonrisa, le respondí la sonrisa. Se notaba que era una chica increíblemente enérgica.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me pregunto con curiosidad.

- Bella Swan, ¿Y tú? – Le pregunto mirándola del mismo modo.

- Alice Brandon. – Respondió extendiendo su mano, la tome y ambos nos sonreímos ampliamente.

Luego de eso nos volvimos inseparables. Ella me contaba sus problemas, su vida, su amor, entre otras cosas, mientras yo la escuchaba atentamente. No era de las que hablan mucho y pienso que por eso fue que nos llevábamos tan bien desde el principio, porque somos completamente diferentes.

Un día, a la hora del almuerzo, estábamos caminando juntas y hablando cosas triviales, cuando de pronto Alice se quedó mirando fijamente un punto en la distancia. Mire en la misma dirección y vi a un chico rubio bastante apuesto, junto a él estaba un chico de pelo castaño cobrizo y una sonrisa preciosa.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente y me sonroje furiosamente cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos, de color verde intenso.

- Oye Bella, ¿Estas bien? – Me pregunto Alice con una sonrisa burlona.

- Si, es solo que me perdí en mis pensamientos un momento. – Le respondí sonriéndole en forma de disculpa.

- Claro, más bien, te perdiste mirando al cobrizo. Por cierto, su nombre es Edward Cullen, pensé que llegaría a interesarte saber eso. – Dijo sonriendo de forma picara. Rodee los ojos y ella soltó una carcajada.

- Oh vamos, ya cállate. Además, tú estabas muy entretenida mirando al rubio. Que apuesto a que es el tal Jasper Hale del que no paras de hablarme. - Le respondí con una sonrisa burlona. Ella se sonrojo y me saco la lengua, y ambos explotamos en carcajadas.

.:Fin del Flash Back.:

Luego de eso, me había mantenido observándolo a la distancia y había terminada irremediablemente enamorada de él. Por eso aún no me podía creer que me hubiera invitado a salir.

Al final de la clase, le fui contando todo a Alice con lujo de detalles, según su exigencia, mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento. Ella chillo todo el camino y luego comenzó a hablar sobre que ropa me pondría.

- Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un segundo. – Me dijo cuando llegamos a su auto. Mire confundida y sorprendida como se dirigía hacia el Volvo plateado de Edward, quien estaba hablando animadamente con Jasper o el rubio, como yo lo llamo.

Hablo con Edward unos segundos, les sonrió y camino de vuelta hacia mí. Enarque una ceja, mirándola con curiosidad.

- Le pregunte a qué lugar te va a llevar, es un dato importante para la selección de atuendo. – Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras le quitaba la alarma a su preciado Porshe amarillo chillón.

Luego de una intensa sesión de belleza de dos horas, a la que se había unido mi madre Renée y nuestra mejor amiga Rosalie, a la cual no veíamos mucho, ya que esta en último año con Jasper y Edward.

Me mire en el espejo y me encanto lo que vi. Estaba vestida con unos Jeans azul oscuro, una blusa verde y tenía puestos mis Converses negros favoritos. De pronto, se escuchó el timbre. Abrí la puerta y le sonreí a Edward tan ampliamente como él me sonreía a mí.

- ¿Estas lista? – Me pregunto extendiendo su mano.

- Siempre. – Respondí tomándola y sonriendo cuando beso mi mejilla. Cerré la puerta a mi espalda y lo seguí hacia su auto.

"Unos cuantos años después"

- ¿Estas lista? – Me pregunto Edward extendiendo su mano.

- Siempre. – Respondí tomándola y caminamos tomados de la mano hacia el gran salón, donde todos estamos celebrando el Año Nuevo en la gran mansión Cullen.

Estos últimos años habían sido los mejores de mi vida.

Mi noviazgo con Edward había sido excelente, tuvimos una que otra discusión pero siempre lo superábamos. Sus padres, Carlisle y Esme, me habían aceptado como una hija más y mis padres, Charlie y Renée, quisieron a Edward desde el principio. Claro, con la excepción de que mi padre había amenazado a Edward con perseguirlo con su arma si alguna vez llegaba a lastimarme.

Alice y Jasper comenzaron a salir unos días después de que Edward y yo nos hiciéramos novios, en aquel hermoso prado al que me había llevado en nuestra primera cita. Y resulta que Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward que estaba en su primer año de universidad, se había enamorado de Rosalie en cuanto la vio y ella no le fue indiferente, por lo que terminaron haciendo se novios días después de conocerse.

Tres años después, Rosalie y Emmett se casaron un 14 de mayo y Edward y yo nos casamos el 13 de agosto de ese mismo año mientras que Alice y Jasper se casaron el 10 de diciembre, cuatro meses después de mi boda. Los preparativos habían sido una locura y a Alice casi le daba un ataque cada vez que algo salía mal, pero a final de cuentas, las tres bodas habían sido perfectas.

Ahora había seis niños en nuestras vidas. Estaban Renesmee y Anthony, mis dos niños d años respectivamente, Cathy y Emerson, los niños de Rose y Emmett d años respectivamente, y las ultimas eran Jessie y Alicia, las gemelas de 7 años de Alice y Jasper.

Y aquí estamos todos, compartiendo felizmente y haciendo la cuenta regresiva para recibir un nuevo año. Sonreí ampliamente viendo a mi familia y comencé a contar con ellos.

… 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … ¡1!

- ¡Feliz año nuevo! – gritamos todos al unísono y comenzamos a abrazarnos y felicitarnos. Vi a Edward, quien estaba al otro lado de la sala abrazando a mi madre, el me miro y me sonrió. Comencé a caminar y cuando al fin estuve frente a él, me colgué fuertemente de su cuello.

- Feliz año nuevo, cariño. – Le susurre al oído.

- Feliz año nuevo, amor. – Me respondió sonriendo con su sonrisa torcida, mi favorita y la que era solo para mí. Y no es que este siendo posesiva ni nada por el estilo, es que, simplemente, jamás le había visto sonreírle de esa manera a otra persona.

Me puse de puntillas y lo bese. Nos besamos apasionadamente hasta que nos falto el aire, olvidándonos de todo y de todos.

- Te amo. – Me susurro al oído cuando nos separamos jadeando por aire.

- Como yo a ti. – Respondí volviéndolo a besar. Pero no duro mucho, ya que nuestros ciclones favoritos se acercaron y comenzaron a saltar, arrastrándonos hacia el patio trasero junto a los demás, donde vimos los fuegos artificiales.


End file.
